the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Shayla (Kalma Clan)
Shayla is Qubine's mate, and mother of Gaheris and Krashos. She had lived in the Filia Clan for some time, and was one of the dragons affected by the plague. At Qubine's request, Shayla was given a special medicine from Orphne to keep her symptoms at bay until a permanent cure was found. Appearance Shayla has the colors Sky/Blue/Obsidian, with the genes Speckle/Eye Spots/Glimmer. She wears the Nightsky Silk bundle, minus the veil. The Diamond Talonclasp Pendant she wears is a gift from Qubine. About In spite of her Ice element, Shayla actually has a rather warm personality. She's kind, gentle, and loving, especially towards Qubine, and her late sons, Gaheris and Krashos. She is very affectionate with Qubine, giving him the love she knows he needs deep down, even though he acts like he doesn't need it. Shayla is considered part of the Kalma Clan now, despite her lack of battle experience. Qubine refuses to allow her to take the Passage out of fear of losing her. Plague Arc Shayla was mostly inactive during the Plague Arc, due to her illness. There were only a few scenes in which Qubine checked on her, such as when he gave her the Diamond Talonclasp Pendant. Qubine also rushed to check on her when a wave of fatalities occurred from the plague, in which half of the Filia Clan had died. In spite of that, Shayla promised that she would survive. Qubine also visited Shayla when he was transformed into a Nocturne dragon. Shayla instantly recognized him. When Orphne developed a medicine to keep the plague symptoms at bay, Qubine chose Shayla, along with Sabori, to receive it. The medicine was able to restore their strength, but not cure them completely. And finally, when Orphne developed the permanent cure, Shayla and the other sick dragons were fully able to recover. Fae of Light Arc Shayla is a much more prominent character in the Fae of Light Arc. She was mostly by Qubine's side whenever he was at home. Her last time seeing Gaheris and Krashos was when they informed her that they were going to the Forgotten Cave with Griffin to resume their Passage. When they had not returned, Shayla informed Qubine, who assured her that he would look for them in the morning. Qubine did as promised, and called for an assembly to inform the clan of their deaths. Some time later, Usha had brought home a Skydancer named Pelindar as a match for Rafadel. However, Pelindar rejected Rafadel due to her breed, element, and battle experience. Instead, Pelindar became attracted to Shayla, because she was one of the few dragons in the clan without the "warrior's taint." Pelindar believed that he would be a much better mate for Shayla, but she told him that there would be no better mate than Qubine. She admired his strength and determination, for bringing the clan back from the brink of death. Qubine would protect her no matter what, and most importantly, he returned her love. During that conversation, the Serthis ambushed Shayla and Pelindar, taking Shayla captive. She was imprisoned in the Forgotten Cave, where the Serthis taunted her with carved images of her deceased sons, and by poking her with blades. She was later rescued by Qubine and a very reluctant Pelindar. When Erebus attacked the clan's lair, using the fallen dragons to attack, Shayla had to flee from all of them. Qubine ordered her to fly away. As she did so, Erebus attempted to shoot her down with a shadow spell. Qubine shielded her from the attack, taking the blow himself. The pair crashed into a river, and were washed ashore somewhere in Dragonhome. Qubine told Shayla to fly to the Windswept Plateau, where he had decided to reunite the clan, but Shayla refused to leave his side while he was injured. Trivia * Shayla's hatchday is November 17, 2013. * She is exactly one month younger than Sabori. Category:Ice Dragon Category:Spiral Category:Female